1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to structures for holding expansion cards, and, particularly, to a structure for supporting an expansion card used in a server.
2. Description of Related Art
Peripheral component interconnect (PCI) cards are widely used in computers. However, space is usually limited in the computers, and it is hard to attach/detach the cards to/from the inside of the computer.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.